Title Not Decided Yet
by Ruky14
Summary: It's a secret! Read and you'll find out ;


**Chapter 1 **

I took a deep breath before aiming the gun at him. My hands were shaking like hell and my feet were trembling. There were scratches all over my body. "Honey, you need to end this." Sarah sent the thought to me. It soothed me a bit. I nodded and smiled, I was feeling a tad bit better now. I tightened my grip on the gun. It was heavy but well, I could manage! I closed my eyes, drew a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

I heard the deafening sound of the gun. Naturally, my eyes went wide open and time slowed down. The bullet flew straight, rotating on itself and then pierced through his chest. After what seemed like centuries to me, the bullet went through his heart.

I heard his heartbeats two times before and then nothing…

I woke up, gasping for air, covered with sweat.

I examined myself, looking for scratches. There was nothing. Not one scratch. Good. I sighed in relief. I was still in my oversized favorite black and white, gothic bunny shirt and my bright red boxer. Awful color match. Yeah I know! So what?

Weird dream… Who the hell did I shoot? I couldn't remember a crap about it. Not even the gun model. Pssh. I tried to remember but ended up with the same gap. Oh boy! That sucks! I looked at the alarm clock on my night table. 3:53 a.m. Jeesh! There was some time before sunrise. No way in hell, I would go back to bed! Even if I was terribly sleepy! Tsk.

I sighed and hugged my big teddy bear tightly. Warm. What could I do? I chewed my lips and finally got an idea. I'm just gonna surf on the net a bit. It's been hours since I didn't touch my laptop. I sat at my table, switched on the VAIO, entered my password and then logged on to my facebook. I checked my notifications, commented on whatever posts I saw and then finally checked the 27 messages I received. Lovely. Hope they're cool people. I sighed at the awful sight of the first name.

Crazy Killer 007… Shit! Removed.

Harry Potter. Up yours honey! Hasta la vista, baby! Removed.

Matt Rocker. Ooh cute! Gonna check him out later!

WTF? Read this. That dude's name didn't even appear… I opened it out of sheer curiosity. I clicked on the link I received and ended up staring, confused, at a blank, black screen. God, if my laptop has crashed, I swear upon you, I'm gonna crash the whole world! Just as I was about to call the customer service, the screen blinked. I shoved my phone away and focused my attention on the screen. Yeah! Go easy baby! Take all your time, but just don't crash.

Two blood-red eyes appeared a sharp nose, lush lips. My heart skipped a beat. I pushed the chair away from the table. It hit against the wall. I was panting and had a hand covering my chest. "Oh boy!" I muttered.

I looked at the screen again, narrowing my eyes. A tad bit familiar to me. This time the face was clearer: black, thick hair, square-shaped face, same eyes, same nose and same lips. He may be terribly beautiful but there was something about him that scared me. His eyes contained ferocity and coldness.

I scooted nearer to the laptop, scrutinizing him. I felt a chilly shiver going down my spine. That warned me of danger.

Then just below the face, a text in what looked like the Chiller font appeared.

Dear Andrea, you can't escape me wherever you go. Whatever you do, and with whomever you are. You're my prey… And destined to be my prey forever. You're going to receive a visit from a friend soon. Get ready.

From your predator…

I froze, staring at the screen. I would bet a zillionaire's ass that I looked like an utter fool with an awful bed head. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until my chest started burning, urging me to breathe. Those sentences kept on replaying in my head again and again.

I felt numb. I bet I was even paler than I am usually. Even a ghost would run away, taking me for a vampire. From what I heard from the vamps, it's quite cool to be a creature of the night, except for the roasting part in the sun. That would make us big ol' vampires for diner or breakfast! Ha-ha!

Kay, back to the present, outta the world of vamps.

That face was a tad bit familiar. But who was it? Geez, I don't know. God only knows. Another reason, I hate god. Why the hell do ya keep everythin' for ya, only!

I rose up from my chair after making sure my dear darling, VAIO, was alright and shuffled my way to the kitchen while toying with my phone.

I was alone. Miss Lonely. I sighed. Well! Sarah was not to blame. It's the Government, always pulling her away from me. I barely even spent time with her nowadays. I missed those days we would go to the gym and then she would teach me self defense. I shrugged. I sat on the kitchen counter, took the red apple which sat there waiting for a bite.

Yuck! I didn't brush my teeth yet but who cares. Hee-hee.

Yummy red apple! Suddenly a thought struck me and I froze. He said I would receive a little visit. I swallowed bile and threw the apple through the window. Hope it didn't fall on someone's head. Maybe he was just a freak who liked making fun of people. Well, he must be a real genius to have conceived such a thing…

No! No one would be thinking like that after having a dream like that and after receiving a dang freaky message. Don't blame me! Even a big macho would feel like he would pee in his pants if that happened to him. I laughed at that idea and got serious again.

Jokes aside and back to reality.

My instincts were clear. No danger. I was safe. For the moment. Yeah! You may think it's foolish but it helps me to calm down and think more clearly. And also my instincts are always right. Trust me! I went through a lot!

What if I fell asleep- not that I would fall asleep- and someone broke in? I flinched. That orange-reddish liquid! Yeah, Sarah told me to take it to boost up. I don't think she mentioned that we couldn't take it at night or early morning…

I jogged quickly to my room, looking sideways every once in a while. Okay! I was a bit too paranoid.

I entered the room, flipped on the switch and scanned the room, trying to remember where she told me, that thing was.

Ha! The closet next to the window. I opened the closet and rummaged through it and finally, in what looked like centuries, found that silver box. I opened it and gulped down the whole bottle. It was the best thing that I have ever had in my whole existence. In no more than 1 second, I was feeling better. I could jump above the ozone layer if I wanted!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. It stopped. I shut the closet's doors close and looked for an object worth a weapon. Nothing! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Standing like a statue, heart beating so fast that I think it might burst, I fixed the entrance of my room without blinking. I was damn sure he could hear my heartbeats. He was a vampire and unknown-scary guy's friend. I could feel a lump in my throat. Jesus Christ! You're so mean!

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry! I'm just a beginner! I'm not so experienced in story-writing! I know it's quite short. Be gentle with me. .**


End file.
